


some music

by planetundersiege



Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Music, Owl house, Punk, Rivalry, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amity's punk band is looking for a new bassists, Luz notices.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Year of the Owl House 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086395
Kudos: 39





	some music

Luz had always been a fan of punk rock, even though she never showed a sign of it. It was one of the interests she’d had for a long time, several years even, and because she loved it so much, she had even convinced her mom to let her take guitar lessons from the age of ten. At twelve, she changed it to electric bass, and made sure to play at least three times a week, practicing like a maniac to get to the top where she wanted to be.

She wanted to be like her inspirations, the bands which music had changed her life and made her reflect about what type of person she wanted to be, while also calling out how terrible systems and the government could be. Punk rock had taught her about thinking for herself and made her realize that she wanted to make a change in the world, all of the messages in every song were so deep and she just loved the vibe mixed together with the sounds that would never get old.

She mostly kept the punk side of her hidden though, as she was already seen as a sort of weird girl for not being the “girly girl” stereotype that most of her peers seemed to love and follow by heart at this certain age.

Not that there was anything wrong with being extra girly, not at all. It just wasn’t for Luz. She liked to be a bit feminine, and liked to play around with some dresses and makeups, yes but not to that extent of the stereotype.

She remembered the gossip in her class when she had gotten her pixie cut at thirteen, she had loved it, and hadn’t cared for the gossip at all, but just did her own thing. If people didn’t want to hang out with her for her haircut, it was their loss, and Luz wouldn’t beg them to be her friends.

She had a small circle of friends, and she practised her interests either with them (books and movies) or by herself (punk), and that was what made her happy.

One day as she walked through the corridors of her high school at the age of fifteen, she saw posters all over the walls about a punk band, and that they were looking for a new bassist. It was like a dream had come through, if she got in she would be able to practise her interest with other people.

She immediately thought about tracking down the person who put these up, when she saw her.

Amity Blight, the school’s popular bad girl with dyed green hair. She had always looked visibly punk and a bit intimidating as well, but Luz had no idea she had a band, and wouldn’t, but it was clear, as she saw how she walked down the corridors she held several of these posters.

So, she went up to her.

“Hey Amity. I play bass and wanna be in your band.”

“You, be in my band? Dream on, you’re not even punk.”

“Oh yes I am, I may not look it, but I am, and I know I would be the best bassist your band could ever have.”

“Fine then Noceda, prove it at the audition. If you impress me, I’ll happily let you in.” she said, taking a step closer, their faces just inches apart as Amity looked at her with this intimidating face. Most people would have probably taken a step back, but not Luz. She would stand her ground and prove she was worthy.

“It’s on.”

Yes, she would do this, and nail it.


End file.
